


Natural

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things that just happened naturally with Dick and Wally, this was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are being so spoiled right now, two fics in the same day? And all of this right after a four chapter story was updated daily (almost) until it was finished? Well, don't get used it. I kicked myself into overtime to get these to you before I left because I'm not going to be able to post on 10/31 or 11/7 so you're welcome. :*
> 
> So this was actually ridiculously easy to write. In fact, this wasn't even supposed to be a first kiss fic, but I needed to include it and it ended up being like a thousand words so I just decided to make it it's own story. 
> 
> Wally is 14 and Dick is 12 in this...

     There are a lot of things that just seemed to come naturally for Dick and Wally. Things that occurred for reasons that could just be them, or possibly the benefits of the soul mate connection they had doing it’s job.

     But for whatever reasons, things between them rarely seemed awkward; for example, there was the first time the boys had met, they had hit it off right away before Dick had even been aware of the fact that the ginger haired speedster was the other half of his soul.

     There was the way they fought side by side, how they had immediately fell into a rhythm of watching the other’s back the first time they had ever needed to fight together. There was how easy of a decision it had been for Wally the first time he had given Dick his blood. His friend had been hurt and there was no question in his mind that he would help. They were even naturals at making up on the rare occasions they fought, usually about the other putting themselves in danger to protect their friend and mate. They would argue for a while, sometimes giving the other the silent treatment before eventually realizing that their fights only stemmed from the love they had for each other. The boys would quickly hug and spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch or in one of their rooms.

     But the easiest and most natural progression in their relationship had been their first kiss. It was an easy and seamless escalation in their ever growing relationship.It had happened easily, with the kind of grace that would have suggested that it wasn’t really the first time their lips had met.

 

* * *

     It had been April 1st, two years after they had first met. Wally had already been giving his friend his blood for about a year and the exchanges were becoming more frequent as the young vampire came into his vampiric nature at it’s fullest and began needing blood sooner than the usual two to three week spans previous.

     It had been a little over a week since Dick had last fed and Wally knew he would be hungry. But he also knew that his best friend would be upset. The redhead hadn’t even hesitated when he woke up the morning of the first and headed over to Gotham city.

     Alfred had let him in without question, simply telling the young teen that his friend was in his room. Wally had already guessed as much and made his way through the large house he had long since become familiar with.

     He didn’t even knock as he opened the door to his mate’s room and remained unsurprised when he found him sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed as he clutched the small picture frame tightly in his hands, silent tears streaming down his face.

     April 1st, the anniversary of his parent’s deaths. Wally had been expecting this since he found out the year before on the same day. Dick was fine every other day of the year, intent on being the best he could be to make his parents proud of who he’d become in their absence, But on this day, he mourned. He grieved the deaths of the people he loved most and how they had been forcibly taken from him. He was allowed that.

     Wally quietly took off his shoes, kicking them somewhere against the wall as he closed the door behind him. Dick didn’t even look up as the redhead crossed the room and sat next to him, but he the tears streamed in rivers down his face and sobs wracked his small frame, seeming so much smaller with the way he had curled himself into the position he was, when Wally, his mate, his other half, pulled him into his lap and wrapped arms around him. Not saying a word, but simply being there, providing as much comfort as he could as he held his mate to him.

     The redheaded teen hated seeing his best friend like this, small and seemingly broken (though Wally knew fully that that was not the case), shaking with the force of his sobs, nothing at all like the snarky, confident and funny boy he’d come to love.

     They had sat like that for hours, hours that seemed like days to the speedster. Wally rubbing soothing circles over the brunette’s back and running fingers gently through thick black hair.

     When Dick’s sobs had finally lessened before coming to a slow stop, he moved his head from where it had been buried against the redhead’s shoulder and looked up at his mate. Sky blue eyes shining like crystals with the tears that still flowed slowly down his cheeks. Wally met his friend’s gaze and something clicked, as grass met the sky Wally realized that his mate was beautiful. His hair was mussed from not having been brushed and he was still in the t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big and baggy sweats he had slept in. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from hours of crying and his nose was runny, but Wally had never seen a more beautiful picture. This was the boy he had felt that instant connection with. The boy who he’d never had to hide anything from, never had to lie to. This was the boy he had grown to love.

     Wally leaned in, kissing Dick’s forehead, moving down to kiss away the tears that covered his face. The older boy hovered over the brunette’s lips, eyes meeting in a silent question.

     It was Dick who eventually closed the gap between them. Closing his eyes as their lips finally met.

     It was soft, a simple and brief touch of lips that was filled with nothing but the love that ran between them. When they pulled back smiles blossomed on their faces and happiness replaced the grief that had been written in the younger’s eyes.

     Dick settled his head back against his mate, wrapping arms around his shoulders and listening to the steady and rapid heartbeat of the boy he would love forever.

     “I love you Wally.” He whispered into the now tear-soaked shirt of the freckled teen.

     Wally’s smile widened as he tightened his grip around his friend. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on top of the wild mess of ebony hair before he rested his head against Dick’s.

     “I love you too Dick.”

     It wasn’t the first time they had said ‘I love you’ and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but right now, it felt natural.

 **  
**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you want more Vampire Birdflash (lol this is actually a Vampire BatFam series but these two dorks are so much easier to write) be sure to check out the rest of the series and leave a comment! Comments are what keeps me going!!! Thank you so much!!!!


End file.
